Cambiante
by Dago.weasley.CAM
Summary: Todo lo que piensas que es normal ¿No fuera así?, lo que crees que son las cosas no lo son. Soy tu mejor amiga, tu confidente, la que te hace sufrir, tu mejor mascota, el hombre que deseas, el que te confunde y la persona que amas. Con solo cerrar los ojos puede ser todo eso
1. Capitulo 1 Mascota

_**=Cambiante =**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon.**_

_**Todo lo que piensas que es normal ¿No fuera así?, lo que crees que son las cosas no lo son **_

_**Soy tu mejor amiga, tu confidente, tu mejor mascota, el hombre que deseas, la que te hace sufrir, la que te confunde y la persona que amas. **_

_Capítulo 1. Mascota _

_**Día 1**_

**Carly's POV**

- Por favor Spencer - suplico - solo mírala, no la podemos dejar así.

- Carly . . .

- Por favor - vuelvo a suplicar. - solo mírala - le vuelvo a enseñar aquella cachorra que nos habíamos encontrado. Bueno más bien que nos estuvo siguiendo por todo el camino - se va a morir, si se queda aquí, en el frío

- Argg. . .está bien - por fin se rinde. Dirijo una mirada a la cachorro, que ya estaba acurrucada en mis brazos. Nunca había visto un perro tan hermoso como este. Era claro que era de raza, pero que hacia esta _cosita _en medio de un parque de Seattle, a parte con este frío.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, al entrar percibo el calor que este arroja. Nos quitamos los abrigos, mientras el nuevo habitante de la casa se dirige corriendo al sofá. Se sienta y ladra, esperando que yo me sentara a su lado

- Perfecto - escucho decir a Spencer - Ahora piensa que es su casa

- Pero. . .

- No Carly, sabes perfectamente que el edificio no permite mascotas

- Solo mírala- señalo al cachorro, y que puedo jurar que puso la mejor cara de inocencia que pude tener - mira esos _ojos_ _azules_

- Carly. ..

- Spencer, no lo podemos dejar así como así - me quejo - es solo un cachorro. . .tal vez la abandonaron sin importarles que se muriera por el frío

- La tendrás por unos días. . . .Solo unos días - me dice antes de irse a su cuarto.

Sonrió victoriosamente, y la cachorra ladra estando de acuerdo con eso. Se acerca y se acurruca en mi regazo.

- ¿Que estabas haciendo allá fuera? Eh? lindura - le hablo mientras la acaricio. - ¿Te abandonaron? - me contestas con un ladrido. - no te preocupes yo seré tu nueva dueña - no puedo dejar de acariciarla, su pelaje era suave, hermoso. De un color amarillento claro y blanco. Este tipo de perros no era normal encontrarlo por la calle - ¿Como te llamare?

Antes de poder de pensar en buen nombre para mi nueva amiga, Freddie entra por la puerta

- Hol. . .¿Y ese perro? - señala a la cacharra que se encuentra en mi regazo aun acurrucado

- Lo encontramos Spencer y yo - explico - y pensamos que lo mejor seria traerlo aquí

- Es muy hermoso. . .

- Hermosa - le corrido - es ella

- ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en la calle? - dice Freddie, se sienta a mi lado

- No lo se, tal vez la abandonaron - la acomodo mas a mi regazo - ¿Que raza crees que sea?

- Tal vez un siberiano

Freddie intenta acariciarla pero la cachorra le gruñe, me rio. Al parecer no le agrado Freddie

- ¿Qué le pasa? - se queja

- Vamos, Freddie tal vez no le agraden los hombres - justifico el comportamiento de la cachorrita

- Oye Carly cambiando de tema - me dice nervioso - ¿Haz sabido algo de Sam?

- No - el digo. hace algunos días o para ser mas claro, hace dos semanas nadie sabía nada de Sam. Solo un día no llego a la escuela, ni se presento al departamento Y mucho menos a su citas en la correccional - ya volví a llamar a su madre pero no me contesta, ni ella, ni Sam

- ¿Crees que algo le haya pasado?

- No - contesto rápidamente, era obvio que estaba asustada por esa posibilidad, muchas veces lo había pensado pero como dice una frase las malas noticias siempre llegan primero - tal vez. . .ya sabes cómo es Sam

- Bueno ya me voy solo quería saber cómo estabas - me sonríe, desde que se había ido Sam todos estaban al pendiente de mi, tal vez si me deprimía o me pondría algo histérica. Algo que extrañamente aun no pasaba. Tal vez era más mi enojo que tengo en contra de aquella rubia de lo que la extraño - adiós - se acerca para darme un beso en la mejilla pero antes que pudiera hacerlo la cachorra le ladra e intenta morderlo - ¿Qué le pasa a esa bola de pelos?

Le vuelve a gruñir a Freddie

- No le digas así. - me quejo - aparte tú tienes la culpa

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? - pregunta indignado

- Porque. . . Porque casi la aplastas - miento

- Yo. . .no es cierto - se queja

- Mejor vete Freddie - le ordeno

- Pero. . . Como sea. . ..maldito cosa - se dirige a la puerta, refunfuñando y susurrando cosas en contra de mi cachorra - bola de pelos. . . Yo tengo la culpa .. . Si claro

La cachorra se vuelve a acurrucar en mi al ver que Freddie se ha ido

- Ya sé cómo te voy a llamar - la sostengo entre mis manos, quedando frente a frente - te llamare Sammie - sonrió, y Sammie me lame mi nariz en forma de aprobación, bueno es lo que yo digo. - ¿Donde estarás Sam?

**N/A: Hola lectores. . .aqui les traigo otra historia de CAM. Esta historia fue inventada con una amiga, eso significa que eremos dos que escribiremos la historia. Solo espero que les agrade. A los que siguen mi otra historia Cam (Recuerdos) no se preocupen actualizare pronto. . .espero.**

**Dejen Review por favor . **


	2. Capitulo 2 Mascota

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon**_

**Capitulo 2. Mascota **

**Dia 7 **

**Carly's POV **

Ya había pasado una semana que Sammie era mi nueva mascota, Spencer aun decía que se quedaría algunos días pero le estaba agarrando cariño.

El que no estaba de acuerdo con la nueva inquilina era Freddie, algo estúpido. El decía que era demasiada agresiva, más bien era con él. Hasta con el mismo Spencer se comportaba cariñosa, amigable y afectuosa

- Sammie - la llame. De inmediatamente me obedeció y corre donde me encontraba. - ¿Tienes hambre? - ella me contesta con un ladrido, comienza a correr alrededor mío esperando su comida. Por alguna razón, Sammie, no quería alimento para cachorro, mas bien era carne en especial jamón - Toma - le digo, entregándole su plato lleno de jamón

- No es normal que un cachorro coma tanto jamón - dice Freddie - estuve investigando sobre _eso _

_-_Freddie - lo regaño, no me gustaba como le hablaba a Sammie

- Si ya se - rodea los ojos de fastidio - es un perro Husky Siberiano casi parecido al Alaska. . . .

- Freddie al grano

- Bueno, también estuve investigando. . . .ya sabes de perros desaperecidos - eso llamo mi atención, ¿Cómo se atrevía en hacer esas investigación sin mi permiso?

Antes que pudiera decir algo, mi Sammie le había mordido la mano. Aun era pequeña pero aun tenia la fuerza suficiente para causar daño. Sonrió, al parecer no fui la única que le agrado la idea.

- Auch - se quejo

- Tu tuviste la culpa - sonrió maliciosamente

- ¿Por que siempre la defiendes? - se queja - sabes me recuerda mucho a Sam, tambien hacías lo mismo con. . . Lo siento Carly. . .no quise. . .lo siento - se disculpa al ver mi cara.

Esquivo la mirada de Freddie, intentando ocultar mis ojos llorosos. Después de dos días de la llegada de _Sammie,_Spencer, Freddie y yo habías ido a la casa de Sam, la sorpresa fue que no había nadie ni nada. La casa estaba completamente vacía, y no había rastro que alguien seguía viviendo ahí.

Eso había comprobado que algo había pasado, algo malo, Sam, ella nunca se iría sin quisiera en decirme adiós. Después de aquello la busque como loca, día y noche.

Por su familia en prisión, en la correccional, en el psiquiátrico y ninguno sabía nada. Hasta lo intente por Melanie que extrañamente ella también se había ido.

No sabía nada de mi rubia, lo único que hacía para no perder mi cordura era esta cachorra, que está en mis piernas acurrucada. Evitando que Freddie se me acercara a más de medio metro.

- Chicos! - escuchamos a Spencer gritar - Chicos!

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijimos a unisón

- Miren que le construí a _Sammie_- dice emocionado, detrás del un gran casa de perros estilo Spencer. Llenos de luces en todos lados y en la parte superior un gran letrero de luces con el nombre de _Sammie _

- Yo no voy a poner a Sammie ahí - agarro a mi pequeña cachorra entre mis brazos

- ¿Por qué? - se queja

- No quiero que mi perrita se encienda con todo y casa - le digo, veo como Spencer frunce el ceño pero aun así no dice nada

Me dirigo al sofá, aun con Sammie en mis brazos. Siento como me siguen Spencer y Freddie. Algo que ya me tenía harta, los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no estuviera sola y no cometiera algo estúpido.

- Saben no es necesario que me sigan todo el tiempo - les pido

- ¿Quien te está siguiendo? - me dicen los dos

- Olvídenlo - pongo en frente de mi a Sammie y la comienzo a hablarle tiernamente

- Carly - me llama Spencer - tengo que hablar contigo - le dirigo una mirada - es sobre la cachorra

- No se va ir Spencer de una vez te lo digo

- Lo se - dice resignado - Freddie ¿Me puedes dejar a solas con Carly?

- Claro

Algo serio tenía que ser para que le pidiera a Freddie salir de la habitación. Sigo con la mirada a Freddie hasta la puerta.

- ¿Seguro que es sobre _Sammie? -_ pregunto.

- Si y no - se acerca y se sienta a mi lado - también sobre Sam - al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga esquivo la mirada de mi hermano - Carly. . .he dejado que _Sammie_ se quede por Sam - lo miro extrañada por eso - esta cachorra ha ayudado mucho para que no te deprimas. . .mas. Sé que te ha afectado la ausencia de Sam y te duele más de lo que aparentas. .

- Por eso tú y Freddie han estado pegados a mí - me quejo

- Nos preocupamos - se justifica - no quieres hablar sobre el tema, como te sientes.

- Estoy bien Spencer - me levanto del sofá dispuesta a irme y buscando a _Sammie_para llevármela

- _Sammie_se puede quedar - suelta de pronto, haciendo que gire - hable con el dueño sobre el tema y me dijo que si pero ya sabes con condiciones

- No te preocupes

- Pero yo solo te pongo una condición. . . - lo miro extrañada y desconfiada - quiero que salgas de nuevo, que hagas de nuevo Icarly y que sonrías

- Lo intentare - suspire rendida. Antes que pudiéramos abrazarnos, la alarma de incendios suena Y como ya era costumbre algo se quemaba. Esta vez era la casa de Sammie, suspiro y voy por el extintor - ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto al ver a mi hermano tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la salida

- A comprarle una casa a Sammie

Sonrió de alivio por escuchar eso.

- Ahora eres oficialmente mi mascota - le digo a Sammie que se encontraba frente de mi

_**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Es demasiado corto para el tiempo que me tarde, he tenido problemillas con mi mano rota. Como sea aquí les dejo un capitulo **_

_**Espero sus comentarios **_


	3. Capitulo 3 Mascota

**Capitulo 3. Mascota**

**Día 21. Wendy**

Wendy's POV

Ya había pasado el tiempo que había acordado. Tiempo que Sam me pidió.

-_ ¿Sam? - la llamo preocupada por el aspecto que tiene _

_-Me tengo que ir - me dice sin mirarme, sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro _

_- Pero. . ._

_- Ya te he arriesgado demasiado - me interrumpe - toma - estira una pequeña carta - quiero que se la des a Carly.. .espera un mes máximo para entregárselo. Hasta que sea seguro ¿Si?_

_- No te preocupes - tomo la carta y sin previo aviso se acerca y deposita un pequeño beso en mi mejilla _

_- Gracias - me susurra _

Fue la última vez que la vi y desde ahí no he dejado de pensar en su bienestar, de que peligro correría.

Y aquí estoy parada, frente al Departamento de los Shay. Toco, ¿Qué diablos le voy a decir a Carly? Estaba segura que me interrogara sobre Sam y no podía explicarle, Sam tenía que hacerlo, esperanzada que en la carta le dijera todo

- Hola Wendy - me saluda Spencer

- Hola - hago un gesto de saludo con la mano -¿Esta Carly?

- Si está terminando ICarly - me sonríe - pero pasa, no tardara mucho

- Gracias - sonrió nerviosamente.

- No te importa si te dejo sola tengo que ir al basurero para mi nueva escultura

- Claro

Veo como agarra su abrigo y sale. Suspiro aliviada otra persona menos que me interrogara sobre Sam. Solo faltaba ella

- Spencer te va a matar, Carly - escucho decir a Freddie - si se entera que cancelaste a iCarly. . .

- Ya dije los motivos - las voces se escuchaba más cerca. Los pasos de las escaleras son más fuertes hasta el punto que llegaron hasta aquí - ¿Wendy? - dice a mis espaldas - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me giro para poner enfrente de ella

- Vine por. .. ..- No termino la frase. Aquellos ojos de la perrita que Carly cargaba. Eran tan parecidos a los de Sam.

La cachorra sostiene mi mirada extraño de un animal, que te sostenga la mirada de esa forma

- ¿Wendy? - me llama Carly

- ¿Quien es ella? - señalo a la cachorra

- Mi nueva mascota - dice atrayéndola mas a su pecho - se llama Sammie, me la encontré hace unas semanas ¿Es hermosa verdad?

- Si - digo sin pensar. ¿Seria. . .? - ¿Puedo? - levanto las manos

- Claro - me mira extraña Carly pero aun así me entrega la cachorra

La sostengo frente de mi cara. ¿Seria? La cachorra se acerca a mi nariz y me lame. No puedo evitar sonreír

- Eres la segunda persona que le hace eso - comenta Carly. ¿La segunda? Pienso mentalmente de seguro la primera seria la castaña que está enfrente de mí

- Me imagino que eres la primera ¿No? - le sonrió - eres muy hermosa cosita - ahora me dirijo a la cachorra, recibo respuesta con una lamida

- Maldita cosa - escucho decir a Freddie

Rio al arecer creo que no le simpatiza la cachorra

La acerco a mí, muy cerca mi hombro y la acaricio.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar - le susurro. Volteo a ver a Carly que aún conserva su rostro de interrogación - Vengo por Sam

- Sam ¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? - dijo desesperada - Wendy, dime

- Ella está bien - Fue lo primero que dije - _estoy segura_

- ¿Dónde está? - vuelve a preguntar

- No lo sé con certeza - miento - ella solo me dijo que tenía que irse y que te diera esto - le extiendo la carta - me dijo hasta que sea seguro.

- ¿Hasta que sea seguro? - pregunto - está metida en un problema

- _Sam ¿Estás bien? - me acerco a ella preocupada por su estado - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche? - me pregunta extraña, mirando a su alrededor esperando que nadie la hubiera seguido _

_- Si pero. . .- contesto sino antes de ser empujada dentro de mi casa - ¿Sam, que pasa? _

_- Nada - vigila la ventana - solo que. . .solo déjame quedar esta noche _

_- Si _

_Aquella noche se quedo, mirando y vigilando la ventana, sin contestar ninguna pregunta _

_-_¿Wendy? - pregunta Carly

- No lo sé con certeza - vuelvo a mentir, ella me mira con los entrecerrados, sé que no me cree - ella me prohibió decirte - consigo decir al final - lo siento

-_Ahora si puede saber que paso ayer? - le entrego una taza de café. Sé que la necesita por la falta de sueño _

_- No preguntes - dice cortante _

_- Que crees ya lo hice - ella fija su mirada en la taza - ¿Que paso? _

_- Fue una estupidez - se levanta dejando la taza en la pequeña mesita de la cocina - en venir_

_- ¿Sam? _

_- Te puse en peligro en venir - sonríe sin ninguna alegría en ella - lo siento _

_La detengo, colocando una mano en su brazo._

_- Viniste aquí porque confías en mí - le sonrió - porque sabes que pudo soportar cualquier cosa y se defenderme _

_- Pero. . .._

_- Confía en mí - no importa lo que me diga voy a estar a su lado - dime_

_- _ Carly no puedo decir nada por ahora - le digo - lo mejor sería que Sam lo hiciera

- Pero ella estaba bien ¿Verdad? - veo la desesperación en sus ojos

-Si lo está - la tranquilizo

- ¿Fuiste la última persona en verla? - asiento, veo el dolor en sus ojos

Veo como se levanta y toma a su cachorra. Freddie se levanto junto con ella.

- Quiero estar sola - ordena. Freddie asiente no muy convencido pero lo hace. Carly sube las escaleras rápidamente, al final solo escuchamos la puerta

- Me tengo que ir - anuncio

- Espera - me detiene Fredide - Sam ¿Está bien?

- Si - me sorprendo por su preocupación

- Wendy nos dirás si vueles a ver a Sam ¿Verdad?

- Si

Tenía que Halar con Sam, pedirle una explicación de su vida tan repentina. Y de paso golpearla por haberme preocupado así. Me dirijo al callejón del edificio de Carly. Esperando que ella saliera.

No importa tanto se tarde la esperare.


End file.
